A Hard Day's Night
by lizteroid
Summary: Set before Season One of LTP. Written in the perspective of Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _Okay, new LTP fic. It's set pre-season one. Kipp/Lyida pairing, and set in the P.O.V of Lydia. I know they are more like best buddies or brother/sister but come on...they are both alike in the sense they like dates. Enjoy it anyway, I wish more people would write more LTP stuff.

* * *

**A Hard Day's Night.**

**Chapter One;**

Looking up from the pillow, I see the evidence of last night.

_It did happen. Oh my God!_

The scattered clothing around the room. My push-up bra on the edge of the bedside cabinet. My contact lenses smushed somewhere on my cheek. His cologne lingering in my nostrils. Makes a change from waking up with a hotel mint stuck to my neck. Kipp actually bought me dinner, says something for him. Better than that Will Butler.

_Will Butler. Urgh!_

I gently sit myself up, as does Kipp at the same time. His face reading the same expression as mine. I cling the blanket around me like it's a life raft and swallow before turning my head (it feels heavy) slowly to face Kipp next to me. I see his face too. He's looking back at me.

_Oh jeez, he just me the 'you look awful and hot at the same time' expression. Wow, I could get used to this._

_A_fter seeing Kipp's expression while he glances upon my face, I start to think about what the Hell he can see. Smeared make-up from the night before? Mussed hair from...we all know what? And then it hits me...what did he think of me? I get anxious and edgy, turning away from Kipp with a sheepish smile and nervous chuckle, my eyes widening when I look down at the lonely stilleto beside the bed, accompanied by my newly discovered underwear favourites; the thong.

_Okay, Kipp is hot in his own little way. Did I destroy that totally awesome friendship?_

I raise my brow as I listen to my own thoughts. Not really believing in what I'd just mentally asked myself.

_I care about friendship now?! That's a new one._

Obviously I really must care about Kipp to be asking myself why I'd thought we'd destroyed our friendship. He's a good kid, bitchy just like me. We really get on, tormenting the people in the cafeteria who are more lowly than us, buying their convenience packets of nut mix bags or their slushies from the new vendor. I really just hoped that we wouldn't let this get in the way of how we interact with each other at work and being together. And that's where the dish starts;

**Poncho Murphy's, the night before.**

I sat there at the table, sipping on my last dregs of Martini, watching the buffoons from the fourth floor dancing around with the weedy supply freak, Owen. I start to wonder why I'm there, the office party for once not in the office. I look over to Will Butler, remembering the night we spent together in Texas just weeks back and gulp down the last drops of my Martini, setting down the glass on the bar with a satisfied clink before slipping gracefully to Will and the company he was keeping.

"What are we laughing at, Will?" I chuckle along with the other company he was in, softly touching his arm before seeing his arm around the brunette beside him. She had legs almost as long as mine, I noticed before giving her a glare.

"Oh, the other woman." I hear Will announce me as and turn to face him, my eyes wide with my eyebrows in my hairline.

"This has to be Lydia." one woman said, reaching for my hand and smiling brightly, but I saw the sarcasm behind that mouth.

"Yes, this is Lydia. My gazelle." Will winked to me and stood with his smug smile spread across his face. His overly bronzed face.

"Oh she's just a doll." the woman spoke up again.

"Oh she is. She sure knows how to have a good time." Will then continued, "Lydia was just -"

"Lydia was just leaving." I cut him off and walk away swiftly to get away from the humiliation caused by him. I slip back to my table to grab up my purse, shaking my head a little before I turn and come face to face with the lollipop with a perm and windowframes, "Jeez Owen! Stop that!"

"Lydia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, is it the glasses? Are they too much?" he asked me, his hand moving up to the atrocious frames on his face.

"No, Owen it's not the glasses -" he then cuts me off.

"It's just my mom's always said these frames were the ones to wear when displaying to the watching mates."

"Yeah, if you're part of the Discovery channel." I reply to his comment under my breath, but since I'd had a drink or several it came out louder.

"You think my modelling days were a joke?" Owen asked, clearly offended by my muttered statement.

"I didn't say that." I take defence already.

"No, that's right. You didn't, Lady." he replied, puffing his chest out, bearing in mind he's like an ironing board, his hands in his pockets as he stood there looking shifty and sheepish.

I look to Owen, my brow furrowed a bit as I give him a confused and questioning expression, my hand out like I'd just asked him a question, "Are you done? I've got places to be, people to be done." I tell him and make to walk away.

"You know." Owen grabs my hand gently to turn me back to look at him and he lets his tone turn soft, "I heard the comments made by Will and his Flying Monkeys, and I just want to tell you, I think you're really beautiful, Lydia. You can do a lot better than Will." he said to me.

"Owen." I smile to him softly, my heart feeling a sense of consciousness finally as I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, there's me..." he shrugged a little.

"Urgh!" I pull my hand away from Owen's and stalk away from him, to go outside.

"What do you think of my body?" came his voice from across the room as I stood on the step near the door before pushing it open forcefully and going outside, frowning to myself.

"So what do you think of his body?" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked up, knowing the voice before turning to see him.

"Kipp." I smile, glad to see a friendly face as I sit down on the steps at the side of building, looking up at my best friend, scratch that, only friend of the minute.

"How come you're not in there enjoying the office party?" he asked smiling softly.

"Oh, Will just made a fool out of me in front of the most prized people of GNB." I replied with some difficulty even if it was Kipp I was talking to. Usually I could tell him anything without having to worry about him judging or making fun of me.

"About your time together in Texas?" Kipp asked me.

I looked to him and nodded a little, "Yeah. And why aren't you in there? Owen didn't come onto you too, did he?"

"No, I just broke up with Lucy." he told me, I was not expecting that.

"Kipp..." I sit there, looking to him sympathetically for a few moments, "I'm sorry." I say quietly to him.

Kipp looked to me and then down to his lap as he took the space on the step next to me, "I am too."

"Wanna talk about it?" I offer him.

I saw him blush for a second, getting a little cagey before he turned to me and chuckled nervously, "I'd rather not." he replied with that fake smile.

"Ah come on." I give him a nudge and smile, "I shared my humiliation, it's what friends do Kipp. It's only fair."

"Lydia..." he whined a little.

"Alright, don't tell me then." I made to stand up and he grabbed my hand pulling me back down, and before I knew anything else, Kipp's lips were on mine. My eyes were open as I felt his hands either side of my face and my brows even more into my hairline than before. When I didn't respond to his kiss out of sheer shock, I felt Kipp's lips leave mine.

"Now do I really have to say?" he asked me.

I had sat there with my mouth open a little as he spoke, kind of in a daze before I broke out of it and closed my mouth, "No, that explains a lot." I nodded back to him, still shocked at what he had done, "But...Lucy?"

"...found out I...like you." Kipp replied, sighing a bit as he looked me over.

"Who doesn't?" I chuckled and flipped my hair a little before looking back to Kipp and focusing, "I think you need to make it up to Lucy. I know how close you two were and how you felt about her. It looked too good to throw away from where I was standing...to which I will add, get some damn curtains!"

"Lucy's not taking this Steadman back." he told me sternly.

I took Kipp's hand and gave a little squeeze, "Kipp, it's called dinner and flowers. And I'm pretty sure jewellery could walk its way into the equation too." I told him.

"Dinner?" he smiled and nodded, "Lets go." he said, standing up and pulling me up.

"Kipp wait. I meant you and Lucy."

"I know. But lets us go get dinner. To-gether..." he smirked and nodded once as if to make me get the hint he was dropping.

"O...kay." I replied uncertain for once in my life, and I let him pull me along, carrying my purse to the nearest classy restaurant we stumbled into. I made sure he heard the word 'classy', we couldn't be seen in one of those all-you-can-eat buffet places. It was not our thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _Okay, new LTP fic. It's set pre-season one. Kipp/Lyida pairing, and set in the P.O.V of Lydia. I know they are more like best buddies or brother/sister but come on...they are both alike in the sense they like dates. Enjoy it anyway, I wish more people would write more LTP stuff.

* * *

**A Hard Day's Night.**

**Chapter Two;**

So, we sat together in the restaurant, The Four Seasons. Kipp was paying obviously. I looked across to him and giggled at his awful joke, but we both needed the cheering up, since the night hadn't exactly gone as planned for either of us, and it was going to keep taking that track which we had no idea. Neither of us had any idea about what was to come. I couldn't help but watch Kipp, he had one of those faces that I couldn't take my eyes off of. And I know he thought the same of me, it was only natural. I mean come on...I'm getting off track here.

"You want the lobster?" he asked me, smiling with those perfectly white teeth.

I chuckled back in reply and nodded, my face tilted down but my eyes trained on Kipp's face, "Do you even have to ask?" I question him.

"Good point." Kipp replied and then smirked a bit, "You know what we could do, so you could get back at Will?"

I raised one of my brows questioningly, "Uh huh?"

Kipp dug into his pocket in his trousers, bringing out his hand again, he produced a plastic card. I liked where this was going. He smiled over to me, a little mischievously if I might add, "Charge this onto Will's card..." he told me.

"Kipp!" I gasped, almost mentally kicking myself for not thinking of it first, but then going against it when I looked down seeing the pointed toe Manolo's on my feet, "How the hell did you get that?!"

"Lets just say the farmgirl left it laying around for anyone to take." he smirked and wiggled his brows. They were unnaturally tidy for an assistant. Kipp took such pride in his appearance, he was totally Metrosexual and I loved it.

"Farmg...Oh, Claude. Well they leave barn doors open, why not leave credit cards out?" I began chuckling, letting out an un-Godly snort before blushing and looking down to the table. Kipp gave a gentle chuckle as he saw me laughing, and it made me look up at him, "What are you laughing at?" I asked him and smirked a bit.

"Oh just a crazy kid in front of me." he replied.

"Kid? I'm older than you Kipp." I reminded him and smirked, blinking only every so often as I watched him.

"You know how I meant it." he shrugged a little and smiled back at me.

I reached forwards for my glass of Chardonnay, my favourite drink. I even had my famous Chardonnay Walk, used only when drinking the wine. My eyes kept on Kipp's face, smiling as I sipped at the drink in my hand, watching him then quickly before the waiter came over to take the order, "You know what?" I began, glancing to see where the assigned waiter was before looking back at Kipp, "We should take out of this joint." I suggested.

"Oh?" Kipp raised his brows and looked to me, somewhat surprised.

"Not like that." I found myself saying back to him, "I wanna go to that new club over on Twenty Third." I told him.

"Dancing..." Kipp smiled and nodded slowly.

"You don't like dancing?" I raised a brow briefly and smiled.

"I don't mind it. Was one of the choices at school...dance or community service." Kipp grinned.

"Fair enough." I nodded once and smirked over at him, "Lets get out of here, Slim."

I watched as Kipp stood from his chair and pushed it in with such masculinity before he rounded the table to where I was sat. He then pulled my seat back and held out his hand for me to take to stand up from my position, taking my purse once again. I have to say, it suited him. Not many guys could get away carrying around a Prada purse. Hats off to the kid. I walked with Kipp out of that restaurant and straight out into the path of one of the former men in my life. He was the rebound from Will Butler. Unlucky.

Kipp chuckled as we walked away from Scott, his face had fallen something terrible while Kipp and I insulted him. It was something we loved doing to people. And it was more fun when it was to people we knew like, when we were at work and muttering comments about Suzanne in Correspondence who decided to change her hair color to blonde and yet managed to turn her hair ginger, so now everytime she passed Kipp and I we had to yell 'Carrot top' at her. We're bad people really.

**The Ice Club; 22:48.**

The walk to the club was only short, yet it was freezing and Kipp gave me his jacket. Around the right people, Kipp really was nice. The line was huge outside the club, obviously because it was brand new and the place to be seen. Instead of waiting in the huge line, I looked to Kipp and smirked, "Just follow my lead." I told him taking the jacket he'd given me and stuffing it up the front of my dress. Kipp chuckled and he nodded, walking us to the front of the queue.

"Sorry. You don't see the line there?" the bouncer looked to Kipp and I.

"Sorry." he copied the same tone the man had used with us, "But did you not see the bump there?" Kipp pointed to the padded front of my dress where the jacket was, "She just needs to sit down man. I swear we're good people."

The guy looked to me and I swiftly caressed my hand over the bump, smiling and nodding to him before looking to Kipp and touching his cheek, "He's just looking out for his favourite girl." I smile to the bouncer again. The guy sighed and pulled back the rope, waving us through softly and smiling a little. I looked to him, surprised that my plan had worked on him, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Entering the club, it was like clockwork. Kipp made sure nobody was looking as I pulled out his jacket. Looking to me then, he chuckled, "Congratulations, honey it's an Armani." he smiled brightly to me, looking like an adorable Thunderbird puppet.

"Good, come on lets get a drink. I need a large bowl of Vodka. Or two."

"I'm buying. Or rather...Will's buying." Kipp chuckled, producing the plastic again.

"I like the way you think." I nodded to him.

**The Ice Club; 23:57.**

Several large glasses of...anything I could down later, I found myself on the dance floor with the Kippster. My eyes were heavy now and as I looked to Kipp, I could see his other brothers; Drunk and Drunker. I frowned before my song came on, I basically returned from the dead so to speak. Okay, I drink. A lot. But hearing the song, after whining to Kipp my feet were starting to hurt me, I started to bounce around like Tigger with a lot of pills and alcohol in his system.

"I love this song!" Kipp chuckled, "And, I'm guessing you do too."

Instead of replying to him with some witty comment, something that came naturally to me, I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips, moving to the beats of the music with Kipp. I was laughing and smiling up at him, taking in the atmosphere of the new club. It was definitely a hit in my books, not that I'd really remember much of it for a few days.

The music and the dancing between Kipp and I continued until the DJ...the rather dishy DJ made up his new remix of my song. I looked over to his booth and raised my brows as I heard the beats harden. While my head was turned, Kipp moved himself around a bit before he was behind me and placed one of his hands on my hip, the other arm weaved around my front, crossing across my perfectly flat stomach as he began to copy the style of the music. Grinding.

"Kipp..." I began. It was basically useless in the club now since he couldn't hear me as I turned my head to look at him, hoping to catch his attention. But of course, instead of catching Kipp's attention, he caught mine. My lips to be exact. I really wasn't expecting that. Not at all.

"No, dance, no talk..." he said and moved his lips to my neck, pecking and peppering his kisses there.

"No, Kipp..." I gave a moan, feeling his lips along my neck before I turned in his arms to face him, "We have to go." I told him.

He moved his face back and looked to me, his lips till puckered before he raised his brow and frowned a bit, "Who did you see?"

"A few people. I think Ramona's here with Owen." I lie to him, "We have to get out of here." the truth being, I'd rather be somewhere much more private.

"Let me grab the baby, and we're out of here." he nodded, clinging to my hand before reaching for his jacket and pulling me along to go out of the back entrance.

We stumbled into the back alley and chuckled before he tried to lean in and kiss me again and I pressed my finger to his lips before they reached mine, "My hair is too good to be standing in an alley. At least can we go out onto the sidewalk where I can be justly illuminated?" I pouted at him. Kipp took too long to think about what I'd just said so I dragged him out of the alley and smirked a bit, seeing the bouncer and I didn't have my bump up the front of my dress.

"Hey you! You have a tug birth?!" he yelled over to me.

I looked over to the bouncer and saw his mad expression as he noticed it was me who he'd let inside the club to sit down, "Okay Kipp." I mutter quietly, "When I say run, you run." I looked back to the bouncer quickly before quickly announcing, "Run Kipp!" we both took off down the sidewalk, trotting along to get away from the club and the semi-havoc we'd caused. The next thing I knew, the heel of my Manolo's just ripped right off. And there I was basically on the floor, Kipp hovering over me as he'd tried to save me.

"Hey...whatcha doin' down there?" he chuckled, offering me a hand.

"Can we just get into a cab please?!" I huffed a bit, taking it out on Kipp and frowning at the on-looking passersby, "There's nothing to see here, just that I...ruined my new pair of Manolo Blahnik's!" I almost passed out with the shock as Kipp hailed down the cab and scooped me off the floor, "Just take me home." I frown and lean against him in the backseat of the cab, holding my broken heel in my hand. Kipp wrapped his arm around me and immediately resorted to making out. Not that I began to complain about it. I wanted it too at that point, the kid had hips!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _Okay, new LTP fic. It's set pre-season one. Kipp/Lyida pairing, and set in the P.O.V of Lydia. I know they are more like best buddies or brother/sister but come on...they are both alike in the sense they like dates. Enjoy it anyway, I wish more people would write more LTP stuff.

* * *

**A Hard Day's Night.**

**Chapter Three;**

**Apartment 8D, my place.**

As I tried to unlock the door, the key missing the hole everytime I felt Kipp's mouth attach onto my neck and his tongue move over my skin, I lost it. I dropped the keys and turned around in Kipp's arms, my arms weaving around his neck as I locked lips with him. I moaned into the kiss, feeling Kipp's tongue running along mine, wrestling to get the best position between our mouths and feeling his hands fanning onto my hips, "Kipp..." I murmured breathlessly.

"Alright..." he replied, just as breathless, scooping up the keys to help me open the door and get inside.

Since I was leaning against the door, when Kipp got the lock unlocked, I basically fell through, pulling Kipp inside with me.

When we got inside, Kipp obviously had the keys and he used his foot to kick the door closed behind us, as I'd already started on his buttons of his shirt, all the while our lips pressed tightly together. That's when I felt his hands fumbling with the zipper of my dress, trying to get it down the tracks at the back. I'd managed to get Kipp out of his shirt and unbuckled his belt before he'd even began on my zipper and got it down to the bottom of its runner.

"God help you in a marathon." I murmured to Kipp, meaning because of the speed of me compared to his fumbling hands with the zipper.

Kipp chuckled, his eyes sparkling before he began to peel the dress away from my shoulders. I could him off guard before he made to speak, popping the button on the front of his trousers. Considering we were pretty wasted, we knew what we were doing. That always confused me. It was like when you've been out drinking and go home, you always find your way home and into bed! It was just something really big for me, and obviously for Kipp.

Seeing him standing there in his boxers, I almost definitely lost it. Kipp noted it and he lurched forwards, basically launching himself at me. He locked his lips to mine and backed us over to the bookshelf behind me, pinning me between it and him. The next thing I knew was I saw skin. And lots of it. Kipp had removed the remaining material from both our bodies and the restraints between us had disappeared.

"I've wanted you a while now." Kipp announced.

"You want me?" I asked him, then chuckled, "Well obviously, with a body like this..." it was then I'd looked down and saw Kipp Jr, "And I was about to ask did you pad the front of your trousers but, hello!" I chuckled once again before looking up at Kipp. Somewhere between me looking down and then back up to his face, Kipp had moved my leg up, holding it at his waist and I felt him, "Kipp..." I moaned aloud. He silenced me with his lips, followed closely with his hand caressing over my thigh, his other hand resting on the side of the bookcase to keep himself steady as he began to move inside me.

**Apartment 8D, 02:13.**

We somehow made it to the bedroom. God only knows how! There of course we continued the quest in many different positions, exploring each others bodies, boundaries and pleasures. Apparently Kipp's favourite is Cowgirl. Well so it seemed to be since he did start yelling, "You ride 'em Weston!" at the top of his lungs. God, he was good!

"Lydia, your legs..." Kipp panted.

"I know..." I moaned, concentrating on pace.

"They're so strong."

"I know." I moaned out again, palming Kipp's chest, "I do a lot of scissor kicks." I told him, "And men."

We continued the horizontal Tango for a long while. Shifting and bumpin' the night away. I could see the cogs continuing to turn and whir in Kipp's mind as he concentrated, satisfying me one of his main aims before getting his own rocks off. Just a little while longer, a little faster than my usual three hour sessions, he managed his goals. Both of them.

Relaxing back now, my breathing trying to return to normal, a lot faster than Kipp's since I had more practise with the afterwards, I looked to him and smirked, "What's wrong?" I purred, "You didn't find any cellulite did you?!" I panicked.

"No, of course I didn't. I just..." he began, "How many men?" he asked me.

"How many men what?"

"Have...you slept with?" he finished.

"In what time scale?" I smirked up at him, my face barely millimetres away from his.

"Since your first time." he shrugged.

I mused a little before I answered, "Not as many as I could have."

"How many...?" he smirked, trying to get it out of me.

"I kinda lost count after 50." I chuckled, not elaborating anymore, "And I plan on many more."

Kipp smiled a little, I don't know why really but I felt my eyes heavy and it was always a given that everytime after doing the whole she-bang, I fell asleep, it was like tradition. Like when I weigh myself in the bathroom (not that I actually weigh anything anyway), I reward myself with a glass of Chardonnay. It's a law! But I did feel Kipp's hand caressing over my bare back until I felt nothing from passing out into alcohol induced coma-like state, snoring!

Snoring! For real!

"I look forward to many more moments with you Lydia..." Kipp smiled into my hair, whispering his comment like a sweet nothing to the passed out bitch in bed beside him.

_I gotta lay off drinking before bed. Snoring is so unattractive..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _New, probably second to last chapter, and written in Kipp's POV, it's only short, apols. Hope you enjoy it. (:

* * *

**A Hard Day's Night.**

**Chapter Four;**

**Apartment 8D, Lydia's place.**

So, what a night. That's something I'd wanted for a while with Lydia. Yeah, okay she'd probably my best friend...my only friend but, it happened. Something sweet and most definitely something unexpected, especially between us. I saw it was unexpected and maybe slightly unwanted when I looked to Lydia just now. She seemed dazed and obviously confused as to what had conspired between us the night before and to why I was sharing her bed with her this morning.

I had an idea as I was getting out from between the sheets to get my clothing from the night before, Lydia would probably make my life at GNB a living hell. She'd probably tell all the desirable bachelorettes that I'm a lousy lay or don't actually have as much money as she'd thought I had. But no, she reached for my hand and smiled to me softly. I couldn't read her face as she looked at me, but I did see contentment there in her expression.

"Everything alright?" I asked her, just to make sure it wasn't her face stuck with too much botox injections.

"Everything's fine." she replied to me and nodded softly, her smile only widening, she then sighed and looked to the blankets.

_'Oh crap, this is when I get my ass kicked.'_

"We have to get ready for work." I heard Lydia murmur out.

"W...we do." I nodded and agreed with her statement, then looked down to the bundled clothes in my arms, "I'll have to head over to get dressed at my place."

"That's fine." Lydia smiled and nodded, slinking out of her bed. I watched her from my position where she'd stopped me from getting away from her. Her body was divine. Those legs, they went on for years, I knew that now, since they'd been wrapped around me at various times during the night. She had the perfect tan too. Not quite Hollywood but she was anything but pale. I couldn't help but watch Lydia, she was made to be watched, the center of attention at all times. She loved it.

"I'll just fling these on before we head over." I smiled to her as she dressed in her silk robe to go to shower.

"You aren't going to shower?" she asked me.

"I can get one over at my place." I told her.

"No, save water, shower with me." she smirked to me.

I stood there and felt my lips curve up into the goofy smile I often did when I was rather pleased about something. She really knew how to get my horns up.

**My place.**

Upon reaching my place, Lydia sighed, slipping inside the door, her Gucci perfume lingered in my nostrils as I closed the door behind us and scooted off to get dressed into some fresh clothes for work. I smiled at having her in my apartment and was about to say something out loud, when I heard her moving around, probably looking at the random trinkets and such dotted around the place.

"You know Kipp, nobody can know about this." she called to me.

"They can't?" I asked back to her, popping my head out through the door, seeing she was now seated.

"No, are you kidding?! If Will or anyone else at GNB found out about us, we'd be finished!" she told me sternly.

"It was just a one time thing?"

I saw Lydia stiffen a little, she hadn't been prepared for my questioning. She looked to the side and sighed, "I don't know." she replied finally.

"Do you want to continue?" I asked her.

Looking back to me, she shrugged, "I don't know, yes?"

"I do. I want to continue." I told her, pulling up my trousers and fastening them before tucking in my shirt to the waistband.

Lydia looked at me, "You do?"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy last night."

"Well, I did enjoy it. It was different being with you Kipp." she told me.

"A good different?"

"Of course, why do you think I've got this huge smile on my face?" she stood up and smirked to me now.

I moved out of the doorway and neared her, "Oh, right." I chuckled a little, "Time for coffee?"

"Why not?" she shrugged and took a seat once again before looking to her watch, "Oh, Kipp best not!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"We have to be in, like now!" she winced and frowned, "We'll grab it there."

I chuckled and nodded, moving my hand to her waist before kissing her neck, to which she responded with a delicate moan, trying to keep it suppressed in her throat. I smirked against her skin softly and nipped her ear softly, "You're so beautiful."

"Oh, I know" she replied, ever-so Lydia of her, "And you're hard work." she chuckled a little before moving out of my grasp before grabbing her purse and moving to the door. Lydia then opened it and gestured with her head for us to leave, "Get your keys!"

**GNB, Level 22.**

"Kipp, remember...no hinting at last night." Lydia hissed at me under her breath.

I gave a sigh and nodded softly, respecting her wishes, then I softly spoke up, "You aren't ashamed are you?"

"No, I just don't want Owen to find out. He'd want me too...and that I would be ashamed of." she chuckled a little, folding her arms over her chest as she looked around the floor.

"Look, can we do that again tonight?" I asked her quietly.

Lydia looked up at me, and she raised a perfectly manicured brow at me, "If you're good and get me coffee, I'll consider it." she smirked before stalking off to her desk.

"Score!" I whooped a little to myself before heading to the snack area to make Lydia and myself coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _New, probably second to last chapter, and written in Kipp's POV, it's only short, apols. Hope you enjoy it. (:

* * *

**A Hard Day's Night.**

**Chapter Five;**

Lydia smirked as she saw Kipp rush off. He was going to get the coffees for both of them. The blonde sighed softly as she played with the ends of her hair, pouting softly. While Kipp was away, (even if it was just for coffee from the snack area) Lydia was going to play. She made eyes at everything with trousers and a pulse, she watched as the copy boys and interns passed by her desk on the floor. Lydia always made a point of keeping up morale with the males of GNB, something she should probably stop doing since she was going to be with Kipp.

"Coffee...!" Kipp's voice chirped behind her as an arm came over her shoulder and placed the coffee cup on the desk in front of her.

"Oh, Kipp thank you." Lydia turned around and smiled a little to Kipp. The blonde blinked gently and gave a soft sigh.

"So, I got your coffee..." Kipp tried to get Lydia onto the subject he wanted to talk about; them.

"I see that." Lydia nodded and smiled a little to him before she reached for the polystyrene cup, "Anyway, I should get on with this...proofing. Thanks again for the coffee Kipp."

"Uhh...yeah, sure." Kipp gave a weak and defeated smile as he moved away from Lydia's desk to go back to his own.

Lydia softly reached for her coffee and smiled over to Kipp before she saw the new guy entering the floor. He was certainly suave. Jeb Denton his name was. Looking over, Kipp saw that she was eyeing up the new competition, before he got to his desk, the secretary turned on his heel, ditching his coffee cup on the side and he headed back over to Lydia's desk

"Lydia..." he began.

"Kipp, shh! Can't you see I'm working?!" Lydia hissed as she kept her eyes trained on Jeb as he weaved his way across the floor, nearing the two.

"Working on finding a new man to foot your bills?" Kipp asked her, leaning close to her ear.

Lydia finally managed to draw her eyes from Jeb, and she looked up at Kipp, "I find that..." she frowned to think up a word to describe how she felt what Kipp had said to her made her feel, "That hurt. I'm talking more than a broken nail!" she glared up at Kipp.

"He looks like he could afford your shopping addiction, shopaholic."

"Kipp..." Lydia frowned and frowned before she looked up to see Jeb in front of her desk. That smile...

"I'll be at my desk." Kipp announced, already having begun to walk away.

Lydia had smiled up at Jeb before she heard Kipp's words. It was then she turned to face Kipp, watching him go before she then looked up at Jeb, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." she stood and took off after Kipp, dragging him along and into Will Butler's office, past Claude.

"Lydia, what the hell?!"

Before Lydia or Kipp spoke, the blonde had pressed her lips against Kipp's reviving the passion that had been aglow the night before. What they didn't realise was Will was actually in his office, it was one of those rare occasions.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Will said softly, sitting nonchalantly behind his desk, his hands clasped and with a soft smile on his face.

The blonde looked over Kipp's shoulder and saw Will sitting there. She blinked with her mouth open a little, "Will..."

"Mr Butler..." Kipp chuckled nervously and blushed a little.

"Steadman..." Will smirked a bit.


End file.
